Una Victoria Amarga (Sky)
by MiraiDrama
Summary: Luego de ganar Isla Pahkitew, Sky se da cuenta que su victoria no fue del todo dulce por lo ocurrido con Dave y Keith


Unas horas después del final de la Isla Pahkitew Sky regresó a casa donde fue recibida por su madre y su hermana felicitándola por haber ganado el millón de dólares

Felicidades hija—Comentó la madre de la pelinegra felicitándola por su reciente victoria

Eres la mejor hermana— La hermana alagó a la victoriosa sintiéndose bien de que ella saliese ganando la competencia

Ahora que he ganado contrataré al mejor entrenador para que me entrene y así poder ganar mas torneos olímpicos—Dijo con ambición, estaba mas que decidida a ir por mas, la Isla Pahkitew solo fue una prueba para ella, su mayor reto iba mas allá de lo que se podían pensar..

Luego para la cena, Sky, la madre y la hija estaban hablando de la experiencia de Sky en la isla

Y dime Sky ¿Que piensas hacer con Keith?, ya pude ver que no estás interesada en el ¿Cierto?

Sky eso que pasó allá fue muy….no esperaba eso de ti hermana, Dave no me convencía nada para ti pero ¿No crees que lo heriste demasiado? Y Keith seguro debe estar enojado contigo

Si, tienes razón…fui una tonta y solo pensaba en ganar, admito que me latía Dave pero también lo usé a mi favor para poder ganar…y me olvidé por completo de Keith aunque igual iba a terminar con el.. —Dijo la azabache con pocos ánimos, esa victoria sin dudas fue amarga, ganó el millón pero el precio fue alto, perdió a Dave y a Keith

¿Y que harás ahora hermana?

Seguiré con mi camino, lo hecho ya está…ya no puedo cambiar el pasado pero puedo hacer mi futuro—Dijo Sky tratando de animarse alzando la mano en seña de ganadora.

Luego después la chica fue a dormir, mientras dormía parecía estar quejándose entre sueños ya que seguro tenía una pesadilla, en el sueño de Sky estaba ella en un ambiente sombrío caminaba por el piso sin saber a donde se dirigía y parecía tener mucho frió

¿Dónde estoy…?—Dijo la asustada sin saber a dónde se dirigía, el lugar era mas tenebroso que la Isla Pahkitew pero de pronto vio dos siluetas dirigirse hacia ella y les resultaba muy similar..ella se asustó pero cuando ellos se acercaron dejando de ver sus rostro, el susto apenas comenzaba… Se trataba de Dave, al chico que le destrozó el corazón en la Isla y otro chico rubio de ojos verdes y guapo que estaba al lado de el

¿Dave…..Keith? —La joven no podía estar mas asustadas, sus dos ex intereses románticos estaban parado justo en frente de ella, y parecían estar molesto..

Sky…¡¿Cómo pudiste?¡ —Ambos chicos dijeron eso al mismo tiempo, se sentían traicionados, solitarios, destrozados debido a que Sky les rompió el corazón a ambos

Chicos…no…..puedo explicarlo—Dijo Sky con miedo, no podía negar estar asustadas, los dos chicos al cual ella rompió el corazón estaban allí reunidos frente a ella, no podía tener peor pesadilla

No tienes nada que explicar, yo te fui fiel, te llevaba a donde querías y me aseguraba que estuvieras feliz…y tu…me traicionas con el—Dijo estas palabras de forma enojada y al terminar señaló al otro chico

Si tenias novio ¿Por qué no lo dijiste desde el primer momento?...¿Acaso tenías pensado usarme para ganar el millón..¡¿Ehh?! —Dave también estaba enojado, el trauma que pasó no era poco y ganas de descargarse eran muchas

No..chicos….no es lo que piensan….yo…—Ella no sabía que decir, se sentía aterrada. Ya no tenía mas mentiras que decirles, pensó que este podría ser su fin mientras una gota de sudor calló al suelo

¡PERO NADA, ERES UNA MENTIROSA! —Dijeron ambos chicos al mismo tiempo acercándose cada vez mas a la chica gritando con tono de enojó esas palabras asustando aún mas a Sky

Sky gritó desesperada, ellos la tenían rodeada y no había escapatoria, de pronto cuando lo peor estaba por venir de pronto ella abrió los ojos de golpe sentándose en la cama reaccionando estando aún asustada, miró a su alrededor y vio que estaba en su cuarto, el maletín que contenía el millón de dólares estaba junto a su cama, miró el reloj y eran las 12:30 de la noche

Se percató que solo fue una pesadilla, pero vaya que si fue escalofriante haber soñado eso

Ahhhh…uffff creo que solo fue un sueño….

Tras decir esto rascó sus ojos con sus manos aún estando nerviosa por lo que acabó de soñar, luego después de la nada volvió a quedarse dormida tranquilamente pero sintiéndose asustada por dentro. Luego al día siguiente Sky se levanta de la cama y luego de asearse y desayunar ella estaba en su cuarto pensando aún en aquel sueño, a continuación un timbre suena en su casa pero ella no le tomó la importancia, no pensó quien podía ser pero tampoco le importaba

La hermana de Sky abrió la puerta y se trataba de nada mas y nada menos que la pesadilla de su hermana…Si , era Keith quien parecía que traía una seria cara

¿Se encuentra Sky? Dile que la espero en una esquina, hay algo que quiero hablar con ella—Dijo el novio, o mejor dicho el exnovio de la azabache, no parecía que era su día mas alegre pues ayer había visto todo, su novia si que le había dado golpes bajos emocionalmente así que no se sentía bien

Si…seguro yo le aviso—La hermana dijo esto para luego ver como el rubio se marchaba para luego cerrar la puerta, sabía que este era el fin de su hermana, así que subió a su habitación para informarle que su ex había venido aquí y que lo estaba esperando ahora

Luego unos minutos después Sky estaba caminando yendo al lugar donde su hermana le indicó yendo a una esquina alejada de su casa, el muchacho rubio estaba allí parado esperándola. Cuando vio que Sky se acercaba aún mantenía esa cara seria.

Luego cuando esta llegó se quedó viéndolo fijamente, estaba claro que ya no lo amaba, pero era consciente que le esperaba una seria discusión con el novio así que como nadie rompía el silencio Sky lo hizo..

Este..Keith…Hola…—Sky se hizo la tontita, sabía lo que le esperaba así que solo se quedó con la mirada hacia abajo esperando el reproche que el novio le iba a decir

Keith aún no podía creer lo que su novia hizo, luego de haberla querido y haber tratado que fuera feliz, el recibe ese baldazo por parte de ella…no tenía como perdonárselo..

Sky…yo intenté ser el mejor novio que pude para ti….te llevé a los lugares que querías ir, cantaba canciones para ti y siempre me preocupé mucho por ti….¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?!

Sky no tenía palabras, el novio dijo con enojo lo que sentía, se sentía destrozado que la chica que mas quería en este mundo le haya traicionado y peor aún que no tuviera intenciones de seguir con el ,Sky por su parte solo quería irse de allí, alejarse de toda esa tortura, así que solo se limitó a decirle

Keith…yo…lo siento, no era mi intención…pero…..creo lo mejor será….Adiós..

Sky se alejó de su ex y este por su parte se quedó sorprendido pero al mismo tiempo no le extrañó mucho esa actitud por parte de ella, luego 5 meses después, Sky estaba en el centro comercial yendo de compras, todo parecía tranquilo cuando su carrito chocó con otro, y no podría ver de quien se trataba…era nada mas y nada menos que Dave el cual este al verla la mira con enojo pues pasó mucho por culpa de ella

D…ave.. —Sky trató de evitarlo así que tomó su carrito para irse de allí pero el chico lo tomó del brazo para impedirle que esta se fuera

Sabes Sky lo que pasó fue imperdonable y sigo sin poder creer que hayas ganado el millón, no puedo creer que me hayas ocultado la verdad todo el tiempo, contar de que te ayudara para ganar el premio yo no te importaba en lo absoluto ¿Cierto?

Mira Dave se que cometí errores pero ya no quiero hablar más de eso

La pelinegra decidió irse de allí dejando a un molesto Dave atrás, luego regresó a casa y se recostó en su cama reflexionando de que lo había arruinado en grande pero ya no había tiempo para seguir reprimiéndose por esto, lo único que podía hacer era seguir hacia adelante pues al fin y al cabo logró su objetivo de ganar el millón así que lo único que le quedaba era dar lo mejor de ella en sus futuros torneos

Solo espero…que nada me salga mal esta vez

Fue lo que dijo Sky mientras miraba desde la ventana de su habitación, esperando que en sus futuros planes no pasen mas cosas que la hagan quedar mal.

Nota del editor: ¿Que opinan? si se que no me quedó bien...igual espero comentarios chaito...


End file.
